User talk:KrawFlesh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metroid Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Tacoman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 01:10, July 13, 2011 Finally, an intellectual peer. You know, I'm open to suggestions as to which Doctor should be in it; the Tenth Doctor is currently the star by default.The Taquitomaster 05:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) One more thing... By the way, the fanfic's working title is "the Hunter, the Killer, and the Doctor." If you an think up a better title, let me know.The Taquitomaster 05:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The Two Doctors Those were pretty much the two I was thinking of using, given that they're the most "accessible" ones, for lack of a better word. At any rate, the dialogue so far could be used for the 11th Doctor, but was at times works better for the 10th. As for the companions, this was originally planned to take place after "The Runaway Bride" or perhaps in the time period before "the End of Time". Sometime when the Doctor is on his own. However, I will make an enormous amount of references to the Doctor's past companions and enemies. In fact, I'm already writing an epilogue in which a forty-year-old Samus meets the Doctor again (in his fifteenth incarnation... it's complicated) in a bar. Hmmm.. Well, unfortunately you're going to have to wait a bit for the epilogue, given that... well, let's just say this story is turning out to be a bit longer than I expected; I'm currently writing out the 18th chapter. Mind you, I ''could ''skip ahead and just write out the epilogue anyway. By the way, do you think the 11th Doctor is ''really ''going to die in the new series? He'd better not.. Don't you sometimes get the feeling that Steven Moffat's trying to start a fanwar? I mean, he's done some good stuff, don't get me wrong, but I still can't forgive him for making those "Fisher-Price/Power Ranger Daleks".The Taquitomaster 03:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this is the Tacoman. sorry that I haven't been responding that much lately, but with my dad's iPad being the only Internet-capable device at my disposal, opportunities for communication have been ... limited. Heck, I can't even log in on this POC! Rest assured, though, I will do my best to contact you as much as possible (I love hearing your opinions!) please respond Whup, never mind. Anyway, I'm still in constant communication, so...you know, whatever. Keep in touch and all that. Updates on the Who Updates on the Who Hey, man. It's been a while since I've heard from you so I was wondering what's up. For the record, while I have already thought out the rest of my fanfic, I am still open to feedback. Some updates: 1. The Dalek threat now comes from a parallel universe where they've achieved their goal of universal genocide and their Doctor is dead. I thought, well, they've done that with the Cybermen, so why not the Daleks? Plus, it explains why they're not all colorful and... lumpy. 2. Davros returns --- in a sense - as the Daleks' emperor. Not to give anything away, but this parallel Emperor will be featuring all-new, self-designed armor. Expect lots of black and gold. 3. Samus faces off against Ridley for the last time in an apocalyptic duel on Tallon IV. 4. The "Colonel" from "Other M" makes his return as Samus' archnemesis in the GF. Yes, he's up to another illegal experiment... this time on Norion. 5. Kraid goes on maternity leave... Nah, just kidding. Would explain a lot, though. Anyway, if you could give me your opinions on these ideas ASAP, that'd be great. See you soon. Oh, by the way, I made a new account. First name's from my dog, surname's that of my best friend. Now does everything make sense? Patrick Watt (aka the Tacoman/ Invader A) 22:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the standard Daleks are going to be pretty much the same as the RTD ones, but I'm restoring the Dalek hierarchy, and adding color-coding each variant (but not so they look like freakin' M&M's!) I mentioned that Davros will (kind of) return, right? Collaboration? Well, it all depends on whether I get feedback for my ideas. Still, I would definitely be happy to do a collaborative effort with you. You know, there's this one guy on TARDIS Wiki who doubts my efforts (in his words, "all fanfics suck".) But we'll show him, won't we? :-) So yes, I wholeheartedly accept your offer. Incidentally, which guy are you referring to? Well, why didn't you say so?! :-) He's basically the creator of this Wiki! At any rate, it would all depend on how open he is to my ideas (I've almost completed the script on paper) , and how familiar he is with Doctor Who. If he's never heard of it, he might not get it. But still, if he knows enough, full speed ahead, I say. Thanks for asking my permission, by the way; not enough people do that these days. ;-) Patrick Watt 23:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Response to Collaboration O..kayyy... What's your idea for another story?